Short-term as well as long-term effects of contact lens wear on the cornea are being investigated. Changes in corneal curvature, changes in corneal epithelial morphology, and changes in corneal endothelial cell morphology are being studied by specular microscopy. Analysis of the data obtained will help us understand the dynamics involved in the interaction between a contact lens and the cornea, the risk to corneal tissues, and how a systemic or local disorder may increase these risks. Animal models showing abnormalities in corneal endothelium similar to those in long-term contact lens wearers are also being explored. These are diabetic and galactosemic animal models. Treatment with aldose reductase inhibitors help prevent these corneal abnormality.